Unconcious - Donatello & April
by Flying Pizzas
Summary: April made a little mistake and now Donnie will have to pay for it. Blood warning.


''N-no...'' She cried out at the sight of her best friend coughing blood. She fastly took a tissue from her pocket, and even though it was stained with ashes, she used it to clean off some blood he had left in his green lips.

''A-Are you…?'' He finally opened his eyes and coughed more blood.

''Don't force yourself to speak…'' She whispered into his neck as tears rained down her cheeks.

_This is all my fault…_ April thought to herself as she cried her soul off in his best friend's neck. ''You would be okay if I hadn't-'' before she could even finish, he placed his finger on her lips, stopping them from moving. ''This is not your fault…'' He smiled down at her softly trying to comfort her.

It was obvious. She didn't even have to see him to know he was just saying that to make her feel better. She just smiled weakly and planted a kiss on his cheek, wishing the pain would go away.

He kept smiling down at her as she snuggled closer to him. Donatello was grinning, although he was in pain. He had always dreamed about them being this close… well, not exactly. But close enough.

He was confused- one minute ago he was in the barn and now he was… _Wait…_

_Where am I? Where are we? _He asked himself as he looked around for clues. After his vision got clear, he realized they were in the back of the barn, or better to say- what was left of it.

He looked down at her and lifted her chin. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were full of ashes.

_Ashes?_

''W-what's going on…?'' He coughed.

''I…I'm sorry…'' She cried out and looked away. He barely understood what was going on around him, but whatever it was, he was sure the reason of it couldn't be his sweet April. He held her cheek and forced her to look at him as he kissed her forehead.

Her breathing was heavy, but that love gesture made her breathing calm slightly down, which made him calm down as well.

She stared deeply into his eyes and mumbled in a low tone: ''The barn burned down…'' He stared back into her eyes and listened to her, but he didn't care about the barn. He was more concerned about her wellbeing…

He took quick a look at her body. She wasn't bleeding and all the she had where a few bruises…but as he looked at her hands, they were all bloody. _But they have no bruises…_

He then brushed his hand over the corner of his lips and looked to his favorite's redhead's forehead just to find that he left his bloody lips marked on her soft skin.

''April…'' He looked back into her eyes. He saw his reflection in her eyes full of tears and planted kisses all over her face.

In a couple of minutes, her face was filled with the blood he had on his lips. She didn't care about what he just - he was fine, and that was all she cared about. She stroked his cheek with the tissue and they stayed in that position for a moment.

''I'm glad you're fine…'' She said trying to break the silence. ''I'm…I'm glad you're too…'' He said in return. She sighed in relief as she saw no blood pouring out of his mouth. ''Why am I all… bloody?'' he motioned to his body.

''I…I left a candle in the barn because you said you would work until the others came back… I went to my room and saw the flames from my window… '' She gulped and continued. ''I used the extinguisher to kill the fire and… I'm s-sorry...''

''You have nothing to be sorry for…'' He played with her hair as she looked down at his leg. ''I'll tell the others one of my experiments failed and the barn exploded, okay? Now, go upstairs. It's late''

''I can't let you tell them that… it was my fault.'' She sat up and folded her arms. ''It's just not fair for you- you lost your lab and will be lectured for something I did.'' He loved her stubbornness so damn much, but he was sure they wouldn't be get too mad at him since he does it almost always.

''It's not like you hadn't been punished for these.'' He sat up as well. ''What do you mean?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''You've your face full of bloody kisses, you almost got a heart attack and you have half a t-shirt.'' He chuckled a little before realizing what he just said.

Her shirt had been damaged by the flames obviously- her bellybutton could be seen and so one of her bra's straps, and that made him blush in an instant and look down. He had seen her in a bikini before, but her bra was something _private_, something he shouldn't have pointed out.

She turned red as well and covered her shoulder with her ponytail. ''I really should get some sleep.''

She stood up and gave her friend a hand to stand up as well. ''We both should.'' He grinned, still with his blush, and held her hand as they walked towards the farmhouse.


End file.
